Goin' South
Megatron has led a fleet of Cobra helicopters to Canada where he reveals the Ark (hidden as a hillock) which he has spent the past few years repairing. The Cobra high command are impressed by the technology on display. Meanwhile in Trans-Carpathia Destro, the Baroness and Zartan fly on gliders to the Silent Castle. They land and trigger sensors. Zartan disguises himself as Cobra Commander and tells the arriving Vipers that he is making a surprise inspection and orders them to disarm. Destro emerges to retake his home. Megatron, the Ark and the Cobra helicopters have flown south to Millville, USA where Cobra Commander orders the brainwashed residents to unload the helicopters and the Ark. One resident suddenly rebels and struggles, even when the Alley Vipers try to put a brainwashing headset on him. In the struggle the nutrient vat containing Dr. Mindbender is dropped and smashes open. The resident smashes the helmet on the ground and the electric shock revives Mindbender. The scientist is initially angry with Cobra Commander and shocked at the latter's professions of friendship but suddenly the sight of a Decepticon makes the scientist decide to put his animosity on hold. An eagle observes this and flies to a cabin outside the town where it is met by Spirit who tells Mutt that Cobra have arrived. Mutt radios to Hawk, who is moaning that another security agency has placed an agent in Cobra without telling the Joes. Hawk radios Roadblock and tells him, Tunnel Rat, Rock 'n Roll and Airtight to enter via the sewers. Then Hawk radios Storm Shadow and tells him to move out as well. A van for "Yo Joe Cola" is driving along the highway and Storm Shadow, Snake-Eyes, T'Jbang, Nunchuck, Dojo and Jinx emerge from a roof flap and leap out and onto the roof of a passing lorry. The van's driver - Chuckles - reports that Ninja Force has been deployed. The sewer team reaches the centre of town as Ninja Force arrives and start searching. Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow scale the wall of the hospital and see Scarlett in a private room. Dr. Biggles-Jones enters and asks to speak to Scarlett in private. Next door Dr. Mindbender is stabilising his metabolism and catching up on recent events. Biggles-Jones tells Scarlett she knows the latter is a double-agent and outside the window Snake-Eyes reaches for his sword. In the main street Tunnel Rat peers out from under a manhole cover to see Cobra Commander telling Megatron that for the sake of cover he must transform to his tank mode. Tunnel Rat radios Hawk who in term contacts Mainframe and tells him to use a tape with co-ordinates and a warp-box. A signal is transmitted into deep space. Ten minutes later on the planet Cybertron Bumblebee reports to Optimus Prime that Megatron is back on Earth. Prime orders Bumblebee to alert all Autobots! |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="A Democrat in the White House? Cheers got canceled? What happened to Michael Jackson's face?" :--'Dr. Mindbender' catches up on lost time. |Errors1=* In every prior appearance, "Milleville" was spelt Millville. Cobra Commander says the Brainwave Scanner is Dr. Mindbender's - it was actually developed by Dr. Venom. |ItemsOfNote1=* First appearance: Prof. Mott * Title remains "G.I. Joe: Starring Snake-Eyes and Transformers Generation 2." * The sending of the radio signal to the Autobots is also shown in Transformers: Generation 2 issue #1. * The Techno-Vipers at the Silent Castle are playing with Destro's chess set. * Roadpig is back to his original colors. * The Joes hide in a truck of Yo Joe Cola. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }} Category:Ninja Force Category:Transformers crossovers Category:Trans-Carpathia/Appearances